


Summers Hot But We Were Not Talking About The Heat

by Sharkboy7711



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy7711/pseuds/Sharkboy7711
Summary: The village has been hit by the hottest heat wave to date, but Naruto has a pool and some of the ladies know this to. Guess who gonna get lucky.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune/Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	Summers Hot But We Were Not Talking About The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This my second attempt at smut i'm trying to develop my sex writing skills. so bare with me.

It was 8’oclock in the morning, when he woke up. Only a sliver of sunlight shining on him from the window next to his bed, being blocked by the grey curtain over the window. His room was the master bedroom so it had tons of space. The t.v and its black wooden frame against the wall in front of him. ‘Well time to get up, I have a team meeting at eleven’, with this in mind he got up letting the cover slip off his frame uncovering a six pack, muscled arms, toned legs, and the twelve inch soft pack he was packing. He wasn’t shy about being nude around his house inside or out. It didn’t help that it was summer and the temperature hadn't dropped from 110 degrees.

He wasn't going to rush; he had plenty of time. He picked out his clothes, put them on the bed and walked out of the room into the hallway. The bathroom was at the end of the hall in the opposite direction of his room. The house was two stories and four guest rooms, two baths, master bedroom,kitchen,living room and the basement. As he was walking by he noticed one of the guest rooms was open. Looking in he saw it was Anko. He started letting her stay when she got evicted from her place from noise complaints. That was two years ago, but he didn't mind. He put certain seals in each of the rooms, to help keep the peace in the house. She was the only other permanent resident in the house, others only stayed the night from time to time. 

Anko was very confident in fact she helped Kurenai break Hinata of her shyness to make an effective kunoichi. She was also as shameless as he was around the property,proven by the fact she was lying asleep in the nude. She was laying with her face towards the left, stomach down ass exposed on top of the cover. Due to the heat wave that hit, Tsunade pulled her shinobi closer to the village and made more ninja patrol. Knowing Anko like he did she probably got drunk and passed out after she finished striping, if the clothes on the ground were any indication.   
He could feel himself get harder the longer he looked. So he kept walking toward the bathroom, when he got there he grabbed the handle, pulled open the door and walked in and closed it behind him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TIME SKIP  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Turns out he wouldn’t have to go to the meeting Kakashi came by his house because due to the heat wave there would be now mission or meeting for at least a week. ‘Well now, I just have to figure out what to do for a week’, he was pondering this conundrum when the seals alerted him to the presence outside the wall. It was Tsunade and Shizune, so he went to the gate and let them in. “Hey there Naruto I shut down the village for the village since it is having the hottest heat wave in the history of Konoha. Then i had a thought since people have time off and it’s super hot they are going to be rushing to the beach. Then I thought about all the people I know who own homes and realized you have a pool. So I was wondering if you’d let me and Shizune stay for the week and use your pool?”


End file.
